gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier Kid
|image = s1e12 soldierkid.png |first = Headhunters |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Joshua Rush |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Mummy Kid; Shmipper and Smabble; Unnamed pointed nosed woman; Other unnamed children |enemies = Stan Pines |likes = Candy; causing mischief; Mystery Shack events; Gideon Gleeful; Horror movies |dislikes = Being frightened; Grunkle Stan lying Bear-O |weapons = Toilet paper |quote = "We're not scared."}} Soldier kid is a frequent visitor of the Mystery Shack and a friend of the Mummy Kid. History putting money into the Sack of Mystery.]] The boy makes his debut in "Headhunters" at the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum and the unveiling of Wax Stan. He, like everyone else who shows up, is upset by Grunkle Stan's lie about serving free pizza at the event and storms off. He then appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," putting money into Stan's Sack of Mystery, cheering as Gideon Gleeful's tour bus arrives in Stan's flashback, and attending one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy. He celebrates Pioneer Day with the rest of the town in "Irrational Treasure." He attends the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig." In "Fight Fighters," he is seen playing a game called The Claw at the arcade. In "Summerween," he trick-or-treats at the Mystery Shack with a group of his friends and, unlike the others, with the exception of the Mummy Kid, is not initially scared by Stan. Stan, not content with only scaring away three of the kids, tries desperately for several hours to frighten the braver two, through methods like faking pulling out some of his guts and pretending that Waddles jumps out of his chest. The soldier and mummy kids continually demand candy, terrorize Stan and throw toilet paper all over the Mystery Shack. Eventually, the boys enter the Shack in hopes off convincing Stan to give them their treats, but end up getting scared and running off when they see Stan, who is preparing to take a shower to "wash off his shame," naked, leaving the bags of candy they had previously obtained at the Shack. The Soldier kid makes another appearance in "The Deep End,"at the Gravity Falls Pool. In "Carpet Diem," he is seen running across Main Street. In "Gideon Rises," he is seen in the crowd at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack and at the end of the episode after the Gideon-bot explodes. In "Tooth," he is seen sitting in the crowd watching Mabel performs with her Bear-O. After Mabel finishes her song, he and other kids start crying, which is strange considered how brave he was in Summerween. Personality Though the kid can be friendly, particularly toward other children, he displays a smart-alecky, meaner and more persistent side as Grunkle Stan refuses to give him any candy, possibly traits he only expresses when agitated or with adults. Due to frequently watching horror movies since a young age, he is not easily frightened. He has also been known to be somewhat naive and oblivious at times. Appearance He is fair-skinned and has short brown hair and a stout, rather heavyset physique. He typically wears a dark blue and white baseball cap somewhat similar to Dipper Pines', a green sleeveless shirt with a camouflage pattern and dark blue shorts with a single yellow stripe on each side. He often wears white socks and brown shoes, though he does go barefoot sometimes. He carries a bag containing candy in "Summerween." Sightings pl:Chłopiec przebrany za żołnierza Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Kids